Y me dolió perderte!
by Priss
Summary: SORAxMIMI. YURI. Oneshot. Mimi sintió más que una amistad por Sora después de regresar por unos dias a Japón, a ella no le agrada ver que su amada mejor amiga practicamente la cambio por otra chica. Un fiction en colaboración... MAEDA AI y PRISS.


**. Y ME DOLIÓ PERDERTE .**

_Cuando llueve fuerte... muy fuerte._

**Priss** **&** **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

A lo lejos, puedo ver el aeropuerto de Odaiba.

Espere tanto el momento de mi regreso, aunque solo fuera por una semana; desde que terminé la primaria no había vuelto, mis padres me llevaron con ellos a Estados Unidos..... y yo desde entonces los he extrañado a todos. A Tai, Joe, Matt, Izzy, Kari, TK.... y a ella, más que a cualquier otra persona.

El avión finalmente ha aterrizado y yo salgo con gran alegría para ver quien ha venido a recibirme.

Puedo divisar al grupo a lo lejos; todo gracias a que el cabello de Tai sigue igual que antes.

_Hey, chicos..._ -Grito emocionada por el reencuentro.-

Ellos voltean a verme y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de todos; pero hay algo que no me agrada.... Joe y Sora no se encuentran ahí, su ausencia me entristece. Pregunto donde demonios se encuentran y un pequeñito que no conozco me dice:

_Joe tuvo su examen de Anatomía, mientras que Sora tuvo trabajo pendiente con las flores de su madre._

_Eso es cierto.... Mimi, te presento a Cody y a Davis._

Me presentaron a dos chicos que ya deseaba conocer, Izzy me había hablado mucho de ellos. No tengo nada en contra de esos muchachos pero hubiera preferido que Takenouchi estuviese aquí.

Todo el grupo me lleva a casa de Izumi donde me prepararon una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.... que lindos, al menos intentan reanimarme; pero lo que hace que sonría es la noticia de que Sora llegaría un poco más tarde para estar con nosotros.... con migo.

Las horas transcurren lentamente sin su presencia; y mi aburrimiento y tristeza salen a relucir a pesar de que estoy en compañía de casi todos mis amigos.

Escucho sonar el timbre del apartamento; mis ojos se iluminan ante la esperanza de que pueda ser la chica pelirroja, pero mi alegría se desvanece al ver a Joe.... me desespera el no poder verla.

Miro desde la ventana como cae la lluvia; fuerte, muy fuerte. De seguro que no vendrá. Toda la felicidad que sentí cuando pensé que al venir a Japón la vería, se va esfumando; tristeza, melancolía e impotencia recorren tanto mi mente, como mi corazón.

Tai esta haciendo algo así como un show cómico junto con ese chico Davis, mientras Izzy intenta reanimarme diciendo no sé que... sólo veo como mueve sus labios pero en realidad no escucho nada de lo que dice.

Hikari me pregunta si me siento mal; puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro. Maldición yo no quería hacer sentir mal a mis demás amigos, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

_No es nada, solo recordé que la próxima semana inician las clases en el colegio al que asisto._ -Le respondo a la pequeña.-

Creo que no la convencí del todo pero no puedo decir más. Vuelvo la mirada hacía la ventana; sigo viendo caer el agua mientras le doy un sorbo al refresco que tengo en la mano derecha.

_**---------**_

_Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza._

Esa voz... la voz de mi mejor amiga. Me giro apresurada buscando su persona. Con felicidad me dirijo hacia ella para saludarla y quizás abrazarla, pero....

A su lado hay una chica de cabello lavanda con unos curiosos lentes; no la conozco.

_También lo siento, es que quise apresurar a Sora y solo logré retrasarla más._ -Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

La odié por eso.... sufrí con la tardanza de Takenouchi y en parte fue por culpa de esa chiquilla.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Sora; ella se acercó hasta mi y con esa hermosa sonrisa de bondad me saludó, me dijo que me había extrañado mucho y que desearía que me quedara por mucho tiempo en Odaiba.

Dios ella me había extrañado; en ese momento desee abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y lo iba hacer, sin embargo....

La chiquilla de lentes se acercó a mi Sora preguntándole quien demonios era yo.

Esa niña no me agrada; me esta robando no solo la atención, sino también el cariño y la amistad de Sora. No puedo perdonarle semejante reto.

_Lo siento. Yolei, ella es Mimi Tachikawa, elegida y portadora del emblema de la pureza. Mimi, te presento a Yolei Innove, nueva _

_elegida y todo un genio en computación._

Cuando Takenouchi terminó de presentarnos mire con atención a la chiquilla, luego con envidia y rencor y terminando por ignorarla, giré mi cabeza a un costado y emití un sonido de desagrado para con ella.

Me retiré sin darle más importancia a la niña, mientras, Takenouchi me preguntaba si algo me había molestado; pero claro que si....

a) A ella la mencionaste primero,

b) La llamaste genio. ¿Acaso querías resaltar que ella es inteligente y yo solo una chica promedio en cuanto a ese aspecto?, y...

c) Maldición, la tomas más en cuenta a ella que a mí. Para ti..... ya no existo.

Me siento sobre el sofá y finjo aburrimiento. Tu me miras confundida; piensas que jamás me había portado así; es que estoy celosa de ella, de todos.... de él.

De él, si el chico rubio que se acerca a ti y te abraza con cariño; como yo quisiera y no puedo hacerlo. Frota su mejilla contra la tuya y te aleja de mi vista. No puedo evitarlo; en verdad hacen una linda pareja.

Hace tiempo me dijiste que le querías y que ya tenían una relación; me entristecí muchísimo, pero no fue tan malo como creí que sería. Te veías tan feliz en las fotografías que me enviaste, esa sonrisa llena de amor y bondad para todo ser vivo, esa ternura que transmites con la que inconscientemente me consolabas y hacías menos doloroso mi sufrir.

Después de todo me estoy acostumbrando a verte con él. Tomando en cuenta que jamás me verías con el amor que yo quería que me vieras. Te gustan los hombres y a las chicas solo puedes darles tu incondicional cariño, tu valiosa amistad. Superar y aceptar eso ha sido difícil.

El que yo te amo y me tengo que guardar esos sentimientos para no afectar la amistad que me une a ti.

Que lograste enamorarme con el tiempo y sin siquiera intentarlo; en cada aventura, cada palabra y tu compañía.... el que me aceptaras tal como soy. ¿Cómo no amarte?.... es imposible no hacerlo.

Pero cómo sucedió?. Es ilógico que, ¡yo!, una chica ciento por ciento heterosexual se sienta atraída por otra mujer.

Esa duda me invadió por mucho tiempo, hasta que volví a ver tu sonrisa y comprendí que no es tu físico, eres tú... toda tú. Tu personalidad, carácter, tus ideas y sueños, tu.

Y la única justificación que encontré para que me gustases fue que, ni lo convencional, ni los gustos físico-sexuales influyen aquí..... en mi corazón. No tiene nada que ver si soy de mente abierta o no; es que no sólo me gustas.... TE AMO, y mi corazón solo necesita comprender eso para mandar por un tubo todo lo que antes me hubiese parecido correcto.

Por ahora, y quizá por siempre.... lo más importante es que yo misma lo he aceptado. Cuando afuera, a mi alrededor, llueve fuerte muy fuerte.

Y con todo lo que he despejado mi mente; aun me falta madurar. No he podido evitar ser celosa. No tanto de Matt, es obvio que el también te quiere y por ello intentará hacerte feliz como nadie podrá....

Es de ella.... de la niña de cabello lavanda.

Tengo celos de que ella pueda verte todos los días aquí en Odaiba; de que sea a ella a la que confíes tus intimidades; que ahora le tangas más confianza que a mi; y que su amistad, presencia y apoyo sean los que necesites y no lo que yo puedo darte.

Me esta doliendo perderte por completo, pues apenas pude superar que amas a Yamato; pero ahora estoy perdiendo lo único que me quedaba de ti.... tu amistad. Ella me la ha arrebatado.... me desplazó.... ya te perdí.

Tú, mi persona especial.... te estoy perdiendo. La distancia afectó nuestra relación. Quizá exagero; tu solo sigues con tu vida, consigues nuevos amigos y no permaneces como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de transcurrir. En cambio yo sigo en el pasado; me aferré a ti, a tu recuerdo y el cariño extremo que te tengo; no quise tener ninguna otra amiga por ello Michael es mi único compañero, no aceptaría a una chica.... jamás podría suplantarte.

Dirijo la mirada hacia la ventana, sigo viendo como llueve; unas risas llaman mi atención.... es Matt que esta disfrutando de tu compañía, tu atención.... de tu amor; como lo envidio, tanto, que es otra de las razones por las que me hubiera gustado ser hombre... así quizás hubiese tenido una oportunidad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, quizás de comprensión.... las cosas pasan por algo y bien sé que no importa si soy mujer u hombre, da lo mismo si tu amas a otra persona.

Ya esta, desde este momento dejaré que la vida siga fluyendo y trataré de hacer más amigos.

Eso es algo imposible, como quiera que sea sé que mejores amigos sencillamente no hay; tampoco creo que exista otra persona a quien amar.... sólo a ti, aunque sea en silencio. Prefiero eso a provocar una fisura en nuestro cariño amistoso.

Cuándo afuera llueve fuerte, muy fuerte; y aquí adentro un poco más.

Definitivamente me aferré a ustedes, a ti.... no puedo evitarlo la mejor etapa de mi vida la viví a lado de ustedes, me pregunto si me estoy dejando morir en vida, porque me he encerrado en mi misma, en mis recuerdos y de eso he estado viviendo hasta ahora.

La niña de lentes se me acerca, me invita a unirme a sus juegos locos. Yo, la miro con cierto rencor y ella me mira asustada.... me resigno, tomo su mano y junto con ella me dirijo al grupo, a formar parte de una épica batalla de almohadazos.

Que más da, sólo estaré una semana aquí y esa niña no tiene la culpa de que yo te ame. Sólo quiero disfrutar de tu presencia y esos hermosos ojos marrones. Corro hacia ti y te abrazo; mi única forma de transmitirte mi amor, aunque tu pienses que es mi amistad.

Quiero llevarme más recuerdos de ti porque seguro que no te volveré a ver y necesito pensar en ti para sobrevivir. Por ahora reiré feliz por estar con tigo, aunque afuera siga lloviendo fuete... muy fuerte, y aquí adentro un poco más.

**. Fin .**

* * *

**Priss.**

Nunca antes había escrito un Yuri-fic, y menos a dueto. Este es nuestro primer fiction en colaboración, y quizá sea el último. No nos agrada escribir con alguien más. Y esta vez lo hicimos sólo porque nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años.

Como sea, me gustó escribir este mini-fic junto a mi querida Maeda Ai.

A si, ¿Por qué un Yuri?. Eso es porque creemos que no importa si se es heterosexual, nos podemos enamorar de una persona de nuestro mismo sexo.

**Maeda Ai.**

Este es mi primer fiction, no solo Yuri, sino también no Hentai. Es raro no hacer nada erótico/sexual; aunque también me gustó escribirlo a lado de Priss.

Escogimos a Yolei como la que sin querer le provocaría celos a Mimi; si, si Yolei admira mucho a Mimi, pero conoce mucho mejor a Sora y su amistad, por tanto, tiene mayor fundamento que la de la chica pink, a la cual casi no conoce.

Por último también decidimos hacer el fiction a dueto porque creímos que ya era hora de hacer uno.

**

* * *

**


End file.
